


For You

by lyonie17



Category: Carrie (1976)
Genre: Dark, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2012, Gen, parent/child violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie's Mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ: this is a dark, traumatic, twisted vid of a traumatic movie, and WILL be triggering for some people. Proceed at your own risk.

Password: for you

[For You](http://vimeo.com/54188176) from [lyonie17](http://vimeo.com/user1642067) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
